Umm Cupcakes?
by Hogwarts914
Summary: Wally is NEVER serious? Right? That is how it should be. But what happens when he attempts to prank a certain Bat for revenge? Will his friends be able to stop laughing at his new demeanor long enough to actually do the prank? Rated K for mild language. No pairings.


**Just a one-shot I wrote for the Coloring in my personality challenge by**

**teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes**

**Summary: **Wally is NEVER serious? Right? That is how it should be. But what happens when he attempts to prank a certain Bat for revenge? Will his friends be able to stop laughing at his new demeanor long enough to actually do the prank?

**I'm bad at summaries, sorry!**

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **Mild bad language.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Young Justice, there'd be more DaddyBats fluff!

**Onto the story!**

* * *

_Recognize, Speedy B06_

"It's Red Arrow, Dammit!" A voice was heard emanating from the zeta-tubes.

The entire team was gathered in the common room, each doing their own thing. Kaldur and M'gann had both been reading, each engrossed in their own book. Superboy leaned over the back of the couch and watched with mild interest as Robin and Wally tried to kill zombies in the video game they were playing. Artemis was brushing her long blond hair while watching the video game. All activities ceased when Roy entered.

The team turned to see an enraged red-head stalking towards them, stopping when he reached a certain speedster and glared down.

"Alright, Flashboy, what do you want? Why did you call me here?" he growled. Wally's face brightened, not even noticing how the older red-head said his name wrong.

"Come on, I'll explain it in my room!" Wally paused the video game, not that it really mattered, the distraction had allowed several zombies to overtake his character. he grabbed Robin and Roy by their arms and dragged them to his room, plopping down on his bed. Robin sat in a red chair by the desk while Roy just leaned against the wall, scowl still evident on his face.

"So what is this all about?" Roy asked.

"Yeah and more importantly, why am I here?" Robin asked. Wally looked around the room wildly, resulting in raised eyebrows from the other two in the room.

"What on earth are you looking for?" Roy asked in bewilderment. Wally stopped, looking directly at Robin.

"Rob, are the rooms bugged?" he asked. Robin shook his head, still confused. Wally let out a relieved sigh.

"Perfect. Now, I bet you are wondering why I called you here." This earned him two consecutive glares. He quickly continued. "I am going to… prank Batman."

Snorts immediately escaped from the other two boys in the room, quickly growing to full out laughter. The resident speedster had a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, Walls. But, NO ONE pranks Batman. I can't even do it!" Robin said in between laughter.

"Guys! I'm serious! Guys! GUYS, STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted, catching the attention of the others.

"Why do you want to prank Batman?" Roy asked.

"He did the most terrible, horrible, bad, worst-est thing ever!" Wally yelled.

"Worst-est isn't a word." Robin pointed out, earning a snicker from the archer present.

"This coming from the boy who makes new words almost every day!" Robin just glared at Roy, who immediately backed off.

"Wally, what did Bats do?" Roy turned to said speedster. Wally sighed.

"He wouldn't let me have the last cupcake!" Robin and Roy's jaws dropped.

"Dude! That's it? That is what you're freaking out about? Artemis does that to you all the time!" Robin cackled.

"Dude!" Wally whined. "This is serious! I must get revenge!" The two non-metas shook their heads and face-palmed.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Roy had a small smirk on. Wally perked up, happy to be able to share his brilliant plan.

"Alright, so we pretend Robin got hurt, then when Batman comes to his bird's rescue, we dump a whole vat of chocolate cupcake mix on him from the vents!" He waited for the approval of his two friends, but all he got was two puzzled looks.

"Dude, I thought you were scared of the Bat!" Roy said.

"Well, everything has a price, and I think I am willing to take the consequences!" Wally said triumphantly.

"Ssssuuuurrrreeeee." Robin dragged out. He still wasn't convinced this was going to work. Wally gave him a glare, but it had no effect, seeing as Robin was the Bat's protege.

"It is brilliant, admit it!" Wally had a proud look, while the archer and ninja just exchanged looks.

"This is ridiculous..." Roy mumbled. Wally continued as it Roy hadn't spoken.

"So, Robin, I need you to go to the store and get the ingredients from the store." Wally handed said ninja a list. "Roy, go get the huge vat in the kitchen and bring it here." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to buy the ingredients, and wouldn't M'gann have some?" he asked.

"Well, you're the ward of a billionaire **(1)** and plus I'm pretty sure M'gann ran out of ingredients last time she tried to bake cookies." the red-headed 15-year old responded. Roy sighed.

"One question," the younger boys turned their attention to the archer. "Why do you have a large vat?" Robin snickered.

"Speedsters." he replied. Roy nodded.

"So what will you be doing?" Robin asked.

"Finding the perfect spot for us to execute our little plan. Move out team!" with that, Wally marched out of the room, standing tall.

"He means _his _little plan, right?" Robin said.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go so wrong, so fast?" Roy looked at Robin.

"Because it probably will." was the little bird's response. "And I frankly want to see it when it blows up."

***THIS*LINE*BREAKS*THE*PAGE*IN*HALF*CAN'T*YOU*TELL?***

After a lap of the whole mountain, Wally found himself back in his room. He had picked out the perfect area of the rafters where he dump the vat from. It would be hard even for a bat to see it.

He heard grunting and then a thump on his door. He sped over and opened to see Roy, red with the strain of carrying the large vat he was holding. Wally helped him move it back to the bed.

A few seconds later, Robin came in with several grocery bags. "Perfect!" Wally exclaimed. "Let's get started!" Robin and Roy rolled their eyes.

Together, the three of them mixed the ingredients together until they had a smooth sea of chocolate mix. Wally had to do his best not to look at it.

With great difficulty, the three friends lugged the vat to where they were going to carry out the plan. Wally had showed them the rafter area earlier.

The three looked in dismay at how high the rafters were.

"Guess you didn't really think this through enough KF." Robin sighed.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" Roy hissed.

"Uhhh...Robin! Shoot your grappling hook up there and pull us up! Then you guys can use your trick arrows and cool gadgets to carry the vat up!" Wally smiled. Robin shrugged. He shot his grappling hook to the top of the rafter and swung up, grabbing hold of Roy and Wally. They turned to the vat.

Finally, after much difficulty and cursing, they managed to get the vat up on the rafters, though it'd be hard to secure it in place.

"Now, for the real fun." Wally smirked, grabbing Robin's communicator from his utility belt, ignoring the ninja's protests. He opened it and called Batman.

"This is never going to work." Robin whispered to Roy, who shrugged.

"Yeah, but it will be fun to watch." Roy replied as Batman's voice came over the comm. unit.

_"Yes?" _the Bat's stoic voice echoed across the rafters. Wally made his voice as nervous as he could as he replied.

"It's Robin! He fell while were were sparring! The back of his head is bleeding! I think he might have a concussion! You gotta get here!" Wally rambled.

_"What?" _came the hissed reply. _"Stay there, I'm on my way." _With this, the bat hung up.

"Really, _'he fell'_? At least give me some credit!" Robin protested. Wally held his hands up in defense.

"Hey! It worked, didn't it? Sshh" he hissed as the zeta-beams whirred on.

_Recognize, Artemis B07_

"Wait! KF!" Robin hissed. It was too late. The vat of chocolate mix dumped all over Artemis. Wally, who was none the wiser, smirked and let out a whoop of triumph until a shriek cut through the air.

"BAYWATCH!" Wally grew pale when he recognized the nickname. The speedster's two best friends snickered.

"Told you it'd go downhill." Robin muttered to Roy, whose smirk grew.

_Recognize, Batman 02_

Batman paused as he saw the sight before him. It was Artemis, soaking with... chocolate? Immediately, he realized the prank was probably meant for him, and once again, cursed the speedster. That must mean Robin was alright.

3 figures dropped from the ceiling, and when they stepped into the light, they revealed themselves to be Robin, Roy, and a very pale Wally. The three went to help Artemis, who quickly lunged for Kid Flash's throat. The other boys attempted to pull her off, but couldn't really do much.

Batman cleared his throat. Instantly, four faces turned towards him.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" he said stoically. Surprisingly, Wally spoke up.

"Umm... Cupcakes?"

* * *

**(1) In this they do know his identity**

**Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


End file.
